If Remus was Secret Keeper
by noreallymynameislilyevans
Summary: Remus becomes Secret Keeper and saves the Potter family from tragedy. What happens as Harry grows up? JP/LE, eventual HP/GW and RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? I wish.**

Peter Pettigrew snuck down the side alley. He paused at the door before pushing it open. Walking into the next room, he debated whether or not he should actually do this. He came to a decision and, transforming into a rat, ran out of the house as fast as he could.

* * *

"James! Did you actually think I wouldn't notice?" Lily Potter was berating her husband. Again. Why she even tried, she didn't know. It wasn't like he was listening.

"You got a Christmas tree! In case you hadn't noticed, it's October!"

He shrugged guiltily. "Happy Christmas?"

"Ugh! Harry, what do you think?" Lily addressed the toddler sitting on his father's lap. "Should we keep the tree?"

"Happy Cwistmas! Pwesents!" The one year old shrieked happily.

"I give up. He sides with you on everything." Lily sighed dramatically.

Smirking, James stood up, handing Harry to his mother, and was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door.

"James! Lily! Let me in! It's urgent!" James walked over to the door with his wand out and looked through the peephole, a handy muggle invention that helped them to see who was outside without opening the door. Sure enough, it was Peter, panting and looking for all the world like Voldemort was right behind him.

"What was the Marauders' biggest achievement?" James had to ask, in case it was a Death Eater in disguise.

"We became illegal Animagi in 4th year, you are a stag, Sirius is a dog, and I am a rat. Moony, well, you know. Now let me in!"

Opening the door, James wondered what had Peter so worried.

"What's up?"

"You need to switch secret keepers. Change to Remus. Please, I don't know if I can do this."

James glanced at Lily. Why was Peter acting so weird? "All right, I'll Floo him."

**A/N short chapter, I know. they'll get longer, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

***hides from angry readers wanting more* Don't hurt me! I've been really busy with school and all. Mercy! But this chapter will have more humor, if slightly dark, and contemplative Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the sky would be green and I'd be next in line to the Martian throne. **

* * *

**Voldemort POV**

'Where is he? Bring him to me!"

At his vicious glare, his newest servant squeaked, terrified, and ran away.

All year Lord Voldemort had been trying to find the Potters' home, with no success. Fortunately, his awful, ugly rat of a servant, Pettigrew, had been made the Potters' secret keeper, as far as he knew. But where was the rat? The Dark Lord hadn't seen him in weeks.

Looking around his Great Hall, he winced at the cobwebs and snake skins littering the room. Sure, he appreciated a dark dungeon as much as the next guy, but still. Even Dark Lords have standards.

His wand began twitching by his side as the moronic Death Eater (that was what they were calling themselves these days…the idiots) literally tripped into the room.

"Master… he is nowhere to be found… please…," the young servant pleaded on his knees. Gazing at the kid with distaste, Voldemort wondered idly if he let this one go, would the others think he was going soft? Probably. Well, maybe he could mortally wound the cowering lump of self-pity on the floor in front of him, instead of murdering him. The Dark Lord raised his wand, and muttered the words in a harsh, rasping voice-his cold still hadn't gone away-

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Or not. He'd meant to give the Cruciatus, maybe with a couple of cutting curses thrown in somewhere (this kid was especially annoying) but he'd been so used to killing people lately, it just slipped out. Oh well. What was one more?

Voldemort whistled, a high, clear note, and watched as the Death Eater designated to remove dead bodies from the area scurried in and out like a rat. Speaking of rats, how was he supposed to find (and subsequently murder) the Potters now? Remembering something from his Hogwarts years, he stepped down from the dais for his throne, and walked across the room to his personal, password-protected book collection. Opening it with his password, *********, he searched until he found the book he'd been looking for. Pensieves 101, by Arthur Dinglbose, the inventor of Pensieves. Voldemort flipped through and found the passage he needed.

_If one is extremely skilled with Legilimency, they might go back to a memory in the Pensieve and read the mind of anyone in the memory, even if they did not ever read their mind before. _

Perfect. Now all Voldemort needed was a Pensieve.

"Accio Pensieve!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt so bad for abandoning all you faithful readers, I just had to pound this out and update tonight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or really anything in this fanfic. Poor me.**

* * *

Remus' POV

"Oi! Remus, get over here!"

Looking up from his old school Herbology book, Remus Lupin saw his best friend James' head in the fireplace.

"James? I thought you wouldn't be able to contact me, because of the Fidelius. What's going on," Remus asked, slightly confused.

"Just come, it's important. We need you, now." Remus frowned. James sounded worried, something he hadn't been in years, not since Sirius had run away from home back in 4th year.

"I'd be over in 5, but I need somebody to take me there."

"I'm coming."

Remus stepped back and watched as his old roommate and metaphorical brother spun into the fireplace. Dusting himself off, James turned to Remus and offered his arm with a grim smile.

* * *

The first thing Remus saw on the other side was the carpet. He'd tripped out of the fireplace and face planted. James helped him up and led him to the living room, where Remus collapsed on a couch before seeing the person opposite him.

"Wormtail! What are you doing here?" He hadn't seen Peter in years, and he looked terrible.

"That's actually why you're here, Remus," said James, coming up behind him.

"What do you mean… Oh," realized Remus. They were going to make him secret keeper instead of Pete. But why? He voiced his thoughts and Lily replied,

"Peter thinks he can't be trusted, that he'll betray us somehow." At this, Remus glanced at Peter suspiciously.

"What's up, Wormtail? Why are you doing this?"

And Peter began to tell them the story.

_It had all started when James and Lily began dating. They'd spent more time together and with Sirius and Remus, causing Peter to feel left out and lonely. One day, a student Death Eater had confronted him, and to make a long story short, Peter showed James, Lily and Remus his left forearm. On it, like a dark spot on his soul, lay the Dark Mark. _

"This is why I asked you to change Keepers," Peter muttered.

Remus was in shock. Sweet, naive Peter Pettigrew, a Death Eater? What must have driven him to that point?

"Alright everyone, let's start the process now," James added, his voice shaky.

Remus snapped out of his thoughts and joined the others in a circle in the middle of the room. James began the incantation and joined Remus' and Peter's right hands together. Peter said his part, and then it was Remus' turn.

"I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear…" As he recited the oath, Remus flashed back to his Hogwarts years, and the Marauders' Map… 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good… Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs do proudly present the Marauders Map…'

"Remus? You in there?" Lily's soft voice brought him out of his reverie.

He looked up to find that everyone was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to say the last part of the oath. Then he realized, he didn't know the address of their new home, or even the town. He reminded ten of this and waited patiently as they filled him in.

"Godric's Hollow? Really? Don't you think it's a bit obvious, and that this is the first place he'll look?" Remus wondered if the Dark Lord had realized that the Potters were under the Fidelius Charm, then remembered that with Wormtail as a Death Eater, the Dark Lord would probably know already. Then he had an idea.

"Pete? What if you were used as a sort of spy? On Voldemort?"

Peter had obviously not been expecting this, and gave a little jump at the sound of his name. Lily and James had also not thought of this, but it was clear they thought it was a good idea from their expressions, Lily hopeful, and James jealous he hadn't thought of it first.

"You mean… I could be useful? To the Order and Dumbledore? And you guys?" Peter stammered. For the first time since receiving the Mark, he felt hope.

**See? I said they'd be getting longer.**

**And thank you to my first 5 reviewers! Thanks to sevans2017, deant33, Loves to read books, Fiore JW and geetac! **


End file.
